1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a readout circuit and an organic light emitting display device including the readout circuit.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting diode includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light. The organic light emitting diode has a variety of advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels. Driving transistors included in the pixels deteriorate over time as they are driven. When a transistor characteristic deviation between the pixels occurs due to this deterioration of the driving transistors of the pixels, a stripe pattern can be recognized and the display quality of the organic light emitting display device can be degraded.